Air conditioners in recent years have been using many inverter-driven actuators, such as motors driven by inverters. For example, there are air conditioners where a compressor is rotated by a motor that is driven by an inverter. And there are air conditioners where the inverter of the inverter-driven compressor is controlled by a microcomputer, such as disclosed in JP A No. 2007-107781 and Japanese Patent No. 4,151,188.